The One
by jensensgirl
Summary: Two nights. One man. One woman. One hotel room and shocking results.


Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers, hunters, one who's fate was uncertain and the other's fate was about to come to fruition. They traveled the countryside in the car given to Dean by his father, looking for anything and everything that needed purged from the here and now. Dean's primary goal in the next few weeks was to kill as many sons of bitches as he could and get as many women to warm his bed as there were days in his remaining weeks. He would let Sammy find a way to kill his contract holder while he dallied in the beds of the fairer sex. He'd visited the two women in his life who'd ever meant more than one night to him, Cassie and Lisa and he was confident they'd be alright with their lives. Bobby was working tirelessly with his baby brother and Dean's only worry was money. In his mind he knew Sam could take care of himself, but Dean wanted to leave his brother more than a car.

Sailor Blackthorne was driving from Los Angeles to New York, relocating for her career as a fashion model. She had been discovered while on her senior trip to LA. She and her friends were playing volleyball on the beach when a photographer approached her. He was surprised when she had readily agreed to let him take her picture, but she admitted she'd heard of him. Agents had rapidly swooped in and all of them told her she needed to change her name. Everything was perfect except her name. Too hard to remember and too easy to get personal details. They had decided to use her older brother's name as her last name. Sailor Blackthorne was known in the modeling world as Sailor Masten. Whatever was her reaction. She thought it was worse, but when her agents demanded and got a fee of 5,000 an hour, who was she to argue.

Sailor was somewhere in the country's heartland in the middle of the summer on a hot as hell day and pissed it had been pouring down rain. Rain and heat made clothing unbearable. And right now was not the time for her car to break down. "Son of a fucking bitch." She was completely regretting not getting a new car, but sentimentality had won over so she continued to repair her father's first car. She pulled to the side of the road, a road nobody would possibly travel, so she was either going to walk or figure out how to fix it. Sailor went to the trunk and pulled out the standard tools to get started, silently thanking God the rain had stopped for a few minutes. "Ipod earphones in place…check. ACDC Back in Black…check. Busted ass car…check." She lifted the hood and backed up as steam escaped and nearly scalded her. The words emitted from her mouth at such volume should never be heard from a southern girl's gentle tongue. She didn't see the car on the horizon as she grabbed two gallons of water from the trunk nor did she hear the car approach as she worked under the hood.

"Will you look at that, Sammy. Isn't that the most gorgeous, gorgeous thing you've ever seen?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. "That's a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS convertible. 454, my brother." Dean winked at Sam and had that silly grin as he admired the car on the side of the road. "Do you even know what 454 means, Sammy?" When Sam was about to respond, Dean cut him off. "Shut up. Anybody that drives that deserves some help." Dean said as slowed to pull over. "Holy shit, will you look at that body." Dean got a glimpse of the driver as they came to a stop. "Is it my lucky day or what." Dean looked at his teeth in the mirror, afterall, they'd just had lunch. Can't walk up to a girl with food in your teeth, that's just rude. He angled the rear view mirror to get another look at the woman currently bent over the engine. If he believed in Angels, he knew they'd be singing right now. The brothers got out and Dean smirked at Sam as they heard the profanity flying out of the girl's mouth. Dean stopped and admired not only the car, but the woman. He hoped the face matched the body. Short denim skirt, some sort of stylish heels, pink tank top that bared the lower back, hair the color of night, tousled and blowing in the slight breeze, skin the color of caramel with a light sheen from sweat. Never ending toned legs that made Dean wonder how they'd feel wrapped around him. He had to focus on the car to prevent the embarrassment of a semi wood in front of his brother. "I got this one, Sammy." The younger brother shook his head and got back in the car to do more research on saving his brother.

"Ma'am…" Dean called out unaware she had on headphones. "Ma'am." A little louder and still nothing. He cautiously approached her from the side of the road so she didn't think he was an axe murderer. "If there is a god, I would like to thank you for blessing me this day." Dean watched the girl as she leaned her head on the raised hood. Her body stretched out and he caught a toned tummy, firm and full breasts begging to be touched, arms that showed strength yet were still feminine. He didn't want to disturb her and had to agree with the song coming from her now visible Ipod; the girl was knockin him out with those American thighs. She was taking her share and had him fighting for air.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit. I should have sold you to the first sucker who offered, but no. I had to be a sappy girl and turn him down. Now this is how you fucking repay me. You break down in the middle of fucking nowhere, in the middle of the hot as fuck summer, next to a god forsaken corn field. It's a horror movie come to life. There's probably an axe murderer stalking me as we speak." Sailor said aloud. Dean had to smirk since they'd had the same thought and he took a deep breath of much needed air before tapping her forearm. As if she knew he was there, she slowly looked at him. He was locked in place. It was as if someone held him there, staring into her eyes. Ice blue almond shaped eyes locked on him, cut through him and ignited everything male. It took all of Dean's power to look somewhere else and when he did all he saw where the lips that screamed to be tasted. "You going to help me or stare at me?" She asked backing up a few steps. Her daddy always told her not to ever, ever talk to a stranger but if she was going to die by the hands of a gorgeous man, so be it. He opened his trunk and got out his own tool box.

After about an hour, they both surrendered to the car. "Radiator. New one." Dean said as he gulped down water. "There's a town about 5 miles ahead. Small body shop that can probably help. I'll give you a ride." Dean closed up his tool box and put it back in is trunk. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Back seat little brother." Dean helped her box up her tools and lock up her car. She couldn't leave the top down for fear of rain, animals and thieves. Dean watched how easy she was with the mechanics of a car. He admitted to himself that was enough to get him horny, but she had to be incredibly sexy throwing him completely for a loop. Dean Winchester never struggled with the ladies and yet, this one woman had him acting like a high school virgin.

They headed into town and found the nearest hotel. Dean dropped off Sam and took the girl to the body shop. "You know, since we've already been intimate, I thought I should at least get your name." He angled his head towards her, shooting that sexy grin. Playing along, she turned her body to face him and caught the low growl in his throat when he blatantly glared at her legs.

"So you think because I let you under my hood, you can know something about me?" She watched his eyes drift to her mouth. "What's your name?" She let her tongue run along her bottom lip and giggled quietly when he cleared his throat and jumped out of the car.

"We're here." He said a little too loudly and went around to at least show some decorum and opened the car door.

"Sailor. Sailor Masten." She whispered as she stood close enough to feel his breath on her face. She also studied his mouth and wondered what he would taste like. Dean clenched his jaw tight and fought the urge to kiss her.

"Dean Winchester." He waited about 2 seconds before power walking into the body shop. "Damn woman."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sailor's car wouldn't be fixed for another two days, the parts had to be specially ordered so she would bunk at the same hotel. The body shop would get her car and tow it back starting repairs first thing in the morning when the new parts arrived. They drove back to her car in silence so she could retrieve her bags. Dean noticed the amount of luggage she had and wondered where she was going and why. They rode back in comfortable silence again and once she got her hotel room key, next door to him and Sam, he helped her carry in her stuff. "Thank you for all you've done today, Dean. I do really appreciate it." He caught the crack in her voice and before he could respond, she gathered her things for a shower and left him to his own devices. She left her purse in the room and when he heard her in the shower he couldn't help but look through it. Nothing but a pen, small notepad, lip gloss and some credit cards. He put everything back where he found it and lay down to flip through the tv channels. When she emerged, he tried to act nonchalant and appear to be watching a show but her wet hair, tank top and pajama bottoms were killing him. He stood, cleared his throat and took a deep breath, making sure he was steady before he spoke. "I wanted to make sure you were ok before I left." Dean gave a slight smile as he passed her and when he caught her scent his eyes rolled back in his head. "And I need a shower too."

"Dean? Will you stay with me for a little bit?" She asked and quickly looked at her feet. She could feel the tears spring to her eyes and wanted to spare him the goofy girl moment. She wasn't fast enough and he saw them.

"I still need to shower, but let me get my stuff and I'll be right back." He placed a soft kiss to her temple and found himself stumbling out of her room and down to his. He burst through the door and told Sam he'd be in the next room if he was needed. "I'm not kidding, Sammy. You better be bleeding to death or on fire before you call me." Dean grabbed his things and was back out of the room. He had to slow himself and relax before he looked like the high school virgin that had threatened to take over earlier. She had cracked the door so he could walk back in and he found her laying on the bed watching tv, her hair now in a high messy ponytail. Skin now lotioned and her face looked fresh yet sad.. He put down his clothes on the other bed without thinking of modestly and being socially proper and took only his shower bag to the bathroom.

Sailor certainly noticed and could tell by his actions it was a natural thing for him to do. She moved to the end of her bed and sat with her legs pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She laid her head on her knees and fought the tears. She was only 19 years old and was moving across the country from her family to start a career that may or may not be successful. "It doesn't matter. You can do this." She said to herself and took a deep breath. The smell of manly soap permeated the air interrupting her pep talk and sent images through her head that should not be there. He was a stranger. She heard him come out of the bathroom and looked up as she tried to put a smile on her face. The smile faded when she saw him in only the tiny hotel towel and beads of water on his body, a very muscular body.

She took in the sight of him and wasn't aware her mouth hung slightly open. Sailor slowly stood as if she needed to get away from him and the sexual thoughts in her head. He smirked and gave a cocky tilt to his head as he watched her watch him. The sculpted arms, abs, thighs nothing was untouched by her eyes. When her blue orbs met his hazel ones the look on his face was hypnotic. He slowly walked to her and each step he took she took one backward until she was against the wall. No fear showed on her face and her eyes grew hazy as her breath became ragged. He was as close as he could get, completely violating her personal space and now she caught his scent yet again. He smelled of hot smoldering sin. Dean waited for the answer as to whether he could advance or back off, her eyes showed her feelings. He reached out to hold both of her hands and bent in to kiss her so softly; her full plump lips met his in a whisper of a kiss. The delicate kisses were intoxicating, she was drowning in them and he was spiraling toward bliss.

Dean's arms went around her, one over her shoulder so his hand could play in her hair and the other to her lower back where he could press her to him. His brain was clogged with the lushness of her body and he felt her relax into him. Her arms were under his and snaked around to his back. She ran her fingers along the flexing muscles and he felt the female curves of her form. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, just enough to get another confirmation to proceed. Her eyes were dancing and a genuine smile tugged at her kiss-swollen lips. His mouth was patient, persuasive, teasing, making her dizzy from the onslaught. He slowly lifted her into his arms and cradled her as he went to the bed. Clothes were removed, tongues and lips tasted flesh, eyes spoke volumes and bodies intertwined, skin sliding on skin. Every inch of her was met with his hand or his mouth, his eyes studied the flesh laid out before him. She in turn devoured him taking all he offered, savoring every morsel he delivered.

He took her to places she'd never been and she showed him the true joys of a woman. The first time was slow and erotic and when he had finally entered her the first time, they both screamed eachother's names. They rode the waves together, her legs wrapped around him, his arms holding her close. Eyes glazed over, hers smoldering, his allowed her to see inside him. Something was overwhelming Dean, something beyond the physical. He felt emotion, he felt a mental connection to the amazingly sexy woman beneath him. Each time he filled her it brought new feelings to the surface. It was all so new to him, it added that much more pleasure to the electricity between them.

The second and third times they made love were driven by need and desire. She craved him and all he gave her. Each fluid motion sent her soaring, each moan, groan or throaty sigh pushed her energies into him hoping she could give to him as much as she was getting. The slow rhythm he set drove her mad with passion. Every calculated thrust was meant to tease her, leave her hanging on the edge of explosion. But she knew when he couldn't take anymore because he pumped into her as if their lives depended on it. She couldn't count how many orgasms she'd had and he couldn't be sated. He knew he'd never see her again, and if he were honest, she was more than likely his last encounter, so he wanted to be sure she never forgot him and he wanted his last times to be rewarding. For one day and two nights, Sailor and Dean explored one another making every moment count.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Both with a smile that gave away their fulfillment. He held her close to him and secretly wished he could have more. She loved the feel of him wrapped around her but knew this was all she'd get. She slept a few hours and rose before he did. She sat at the small desk and penned a note, wiping the tears that surprisingly sprung to her eyes. As quiet as she could she gathered her things and left money casually on the desk. She did all she could for him, knowing money was an issue for him and his brother. She had heard them talking about it the previous day when she walked up with lunch.

Sailor paid for the two hotel rooms for the rest of the week. She sat in her car for a few minutes gathering herself, wiping tears and avoiding her father's incessant phone calls. She knew he was panicking but she just couldn't talk to anyone right now. Meanwhile, he woke up to find her gone and his heart spilling onto the floor. He read her note and threw on jeans as he burst from the room to see if her car was still there.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Two years later Sailor made the drive back to Los Angeles and for sentimental reasons decided to stay in the hotel she'd never forget. She smiled a little as she thought back to the gorgeous stranger who shook her world's foundation. As she parked her car, she glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled wider. The stranger had changed her life in ways she never dreamed she'd achieve. She never noticed the Impala in the parking lot, the one belonging to the man who had set her world on fire. She walked into the lobby and waited for someone to appear, what she hadn't counted on was the one who walked in the door behind her. Her eyes grew wide. His heart leapt at the sight of her until he saw what she was holding. His smile faded as the recognition hit him like a train and the lump in his throat threatened to choke him. He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. He knew from her reaction his instincts were true. "Hi." The little boy said softly.

Tears were instantly in his eyes and challenging him to hold them back. His brother had found a way to bring him back from hell and now another shocker. Sailor set her son down by her side and Dean knelt in front of the boy and just looked at him, this was clearly his child. As if the boy knew they had a connection, he put his tiny hands on the man's knees as if he were comforting the stranger. She wanted to sob and run from this place never to look back, but the look on his face argued with every reason she had for keeping her son from him. He stood and picked up the boy who laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Why?" He asked softly as tears fell down his tanned face.

"I had no idea where or how to find your brother because as far as I knew, you were supposed to be dead two weeks after we…" Her head was spinning and she was babbling.

"Sailor, he's mine too." He whispered her name again just to hear it out loud and not in his dreams. "You've consumed my every thought-"

"Don't." Her hand naturally went to his chest in a gentle gesture. His name was emblazoned on the coveralls covered in grease. "Dean, this is…um…" Tears fell down her cheeks and for the first time she was unsure how to proceed. She now questioned every decision she'd made for the past two years. She had kept her son a secret.

She tried to reach for her baby only to be rebuffed by the man who clung tighter to the boy. "I have dreamt of the day when I might see you again, when I could see your face." He reached for her and his fingertips stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand. "Please. Talk to me, have lunch with me." The little boy's head lifted and his hands went to the man's cheeks. Father and son looked at eachother for what felt like an eternity. "Are you hungry?" He asked and the boy shook his head. Their eyes stayed on eachother but he reached for her hand and she took it. "Good I'm starving."

Dean knew after they ate she would leave town again. He wasn't going to tell her his previous life was over and he was alone. Dean spent everyday running. He'd been brought back from hell by his brother only to push him away. If he kept running, he wouldn't have to hunt. If he didn't hunt he wouldn't have to face his brother and if he didn't face his brother he wouldn't have to do what his father had asked. He'd heard Sam was different, but he didn't want to know how. He had spent most of his time regretting his decisions from women to his brother. He just didn't want to save the world anymore.

"Goodbye, Dean." Sailor said as she picked up her son. She tossed money to the table and slid a picture to him. "It's Grayson. Gray. And he's 15 months old." She walked out before he could stop her or she could stop herself.

Dean flipped over the picture. "Grayson Dean Blackthorne. 1st Birthday. 01/24/2007." His son had dark blond hair, hazel eyes, dimples. He bore none of his mother's heritage and all of his fathers. He swiped at the lone tear that fell down his cheek. Now he had something to protect.


End file.
